Don't Let Me Go
by doesntseeyouthesameway
Summary: A lovely little Hernst music meme. 9 drabbles set to music and full of hernst goodness.


Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've posted anything. This is a Hernst music meme, my second Hernst and my first music meme. It's weird cause I really don't like them, but I wrote one anyways. You know, broaden my horizons and such. I'm not very good at writing with these characters so I hope it's okay. I was originally going to have the last one be smut, but it was stressing me out so I rewrote it. :( Thanks to my amazing bestie/beta, Demactica, cause this was probably super full of mistakes until she fixed them. Also, she's been trying to get me to write more Hernst. :)

...

_Baker, Baker – Tori Amos_

Hanschen had a secret that no one knew, except for Ernst: he loved baking. He had found this love when he was at Ernst's house and Ernst had suggested baking together. There was an appeal to creating something delicious out of a few ingredients that made Hanschen yearn to do it again and again. Sometimes, he would let his mind wander during class and he would think about new recipes to try, adding this ingredient or using just a bit more sugar. He loved it, but it was just another secret. His parents could never know.

_Boys, Boys, Boys – Lady GaGa_

Ernst had never really noticed other boys around town - not until Hanschen. When he thought about his future, he had always imagined marrying a woman, but not any more. Not thanks to Hanschen. He was walking with his parents to church that day and when they passed a boy, Ernst noticed him. Luckily, his parents didn't notice him noticing the boys. He felt his cheeks flush as he began admiring the physique of a boy whom he had never met. He smiled to himself when he realized just how handsome Melchior was when he walked by him. Even though he passed many attractive boys on his way to church, none of them compared to Hanschen. He was all Ernst needed, and he was so fortunate to have him. They finally arrived at the church and Ernst's mind was still focused on boys. Oh, God have mercy on his soul.

_Hide and Seek – Imogen Heap_

Hanschen crouched behind a tree, wondering how this had happened. He was playing a kid game, he was playing hide and seek. He had been walking in the field with Ernst when they had passed a group of girls playing. When Anna asked them to join, Ernst just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Hanschen had groaned, but then decided it gave him the chance to go over the Latin assignment. He sat under a tree, leaning against it, closed his eyes, and began reciting the Latin in his head. _Mantua me genuit, Calabri rapuere, tenet nunc Parathenope, cecini pascua, rura, duces_. He opened his eyes when he finished the passage only to see Ernst in front of him, with a pout on his face and those damned eyes, begging and pleading. He just couldn't say no when Ernst asked him to join.

_Hear Me Now – Framing Hanley _

Ernst breathed, deeply, relaxingly. He was in an almost empty church, kneeling in a row of pews, eyes closed tightly, elbows on the pew in front of him, hands firmly clasped together. It was late on a Friday night and he was among a few others that came to pray that night. His prayers were unusual that night; they were deeper and more meaningful. He prayed for acceptance; that one day his relationship with Hanschen would be okay. He prayed for love, that maybe just once Hanschen would say "I love you" back. He prayed for his usuals too: his family's health, peace among nations, and his most recent, that the souls of Moritz and Wendla had entered Heaven. He could only hope that God could hear him.

_Gravity – Sara Bareilles _

Hanschen was confused. He had seduced Ernst thinking it would be easy and he would have a bit of fun, but he had certainly not planned for this to happen. It was as if he had become almost addicted to him. He wanted to spend every moment he could with the other, even if all he did was to listen to Ernst talk. He thought that he was strong, that he needed no one and could survive alone, but Ernst proved to Hanschen that he was really just another fragile teenager. He tried to become less dependent, but he was always pulled back to him.

_Freakshow – Britney Spears _

Ernst was afraid of what people would have thought of him, of them. What they were doing was not normal. If people knew... well, he didn't want to think of what would happen then. They had to be kept secret for many reasons, but the fact that no one knew how weird they were made him happy. As much as Ernst wanted people to see that he was Hanschen's, he didn't want to be hated for what he was. Ernst never voiced this to Hanschen. He laid, cradled in Hanschen's arms, and smiled to himself. He quickly gave the blonde a kiss before snuggling back into his chest. Hanschen gave him a quizzical look, but didn't ask, and drifted off to sleep with the other.

_Simple and Clean – Utada Hikaru_

Hanschen decided that he would grace Ernst with his presence that night. He straightened out his clothing, making it look even more perfect than usual, and knocked on the front door of the Robel's house. He stood in front of the door and tapped his foot impatiently. Ernst's mother opened the door and smiled at him, allowing him into the house. He thanked her and quickly made his way up the stairs. Without invitation, he walked to Ernst's room, peering in, surprised when he noticed the absence of Ernst. He then turned around and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for Ernst to answer. When he heard nothing from the other side of the door, Hanschen began frantically banging on the door. When there was still no response, he decided he had to make sure Ernst was okay. He forced the door open to find Ernst taking a bath and playing with a rubber ducky. (B/N: I love you.)

_I Dreamed a Dream (Glee Version) – Lea Michele and Idina Menzel _

Ernst had fallen asleep in Latin class. He just held no interest in the subject and he was tired from staying up so late the previous night. His dream was about Hanschen, just like they had all been recently. They were underneath their tree, watching the sun set and cuddling. Hanschen started singing sweetly to him with his angelic voice and Ernst just smiled and looked into his lover's beautiful eyes. When Hanschen finished the song their lips met in a passionate kiss and ended with Ernst saying I love you. And for the first time ever, Hanschen said it back.

_Tonight-Lykke Li_

Hanschen had to escape, if only for one night. He couldn't stand hearing the fighting from the other room. His parents would yell and scream and fight over the stupidest things, but in the morning they would act like nothing ever happened. Hanschen hated it, and that's how he found himself sneaking out and running to Ernst's house, surprising the other, finding out that he was home alone, shoving him into the wall and roughly kissing him, and then falling into bed with him. They were cuddling together, Ernst nuzzling into Hanschen's neck, when Ernst felt Hanschen start shuddering. And when Ernst asked him what was wrong, Hanschen just hugged him closer and whispered into his ear, "Don't let me go, Ernst, don't let me go tonight."

...

Just in case you want to know what the Latin is, I will tell you my translation since online Latin translators suck and because I left out accent marks (we never used them in class because my teacher said they were pretty much pointless). _**Mantua gave me life, Calabria took it away, now Naples holds me: I sang of pastures, fields, and heroes**_**.** It was just something random from my Latin textbook, but it's the inscription in the tomb of Virgil. Virgil is the writer of the _Aeneid_, which is featured in All That's Known, if you didn't know. I thought it kinda worked for being random.

I kinda cheated when writing this, technically you're supposed to stop writing each drabble when the song stops, but I didn't. If I were to do that you'd get something like this:

Hanschen was.

I'm not even kidding. Seriously, I write like two words, complain to Demactica via text, dance over to the fridge (yes dance), get a drink, text Demactica some more, check facebook, text, then finally remember that I was writing and stare at the screen. It seriously happens EVERY TIME. Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
